hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
King Loxias
King Loxias was a Stickpage RHG created by TrulyEpic. He is the same color as Jomm's character(Can't think of the color of my head soz) and wears a king's crown(not shown on picture). He is a member of Ministry. Backstory The 4th prince of 5 children born to the mighty King (god king) of the legendary Katana clan. The king is always the most skilled of his people. The clan has six magicus Katana type weapons. These six weapons are earned by six individuals of the clan, they are extremely powerful individuals. Loxias wields 2 ancient katana, and he is the second to do so. The other was the first king and founder of the Katana clan, so does the history books say. Nevertheless, nobody has seen him use the second weapon. Loxias showed great skills as a growing child and at the age of 20 succeeded his father as the youngest and 500th king of the clan. His father currently is in a coma and some of the prevous six guard to the king were slain by their immortal enemy - the BIG Hat man. for 500 years many kings have fought him, but know nothing of him. Hat-man always prevailed against the clan, but has never been able to destroy the katanadom since that's seem to be his aim in every generation. Loxias older brother is currently on a mission to find both Big Hat man and their missing mother. Loxias is currently protected by two of his guards, the others are on various missions directly from Loxias. The first guard wields Calibrum a magic katana and is said to be inferior to the rest, yet this guards prowess rivals that of the king himself. The second guard wields a Daisho. Loxias has sworn to brake the fate between his clan and Big-Hat-Man (BHM) and he is polishing his skills until the destined meeting, which is sure to destroy the fate of King Loxias or re-enforce his will to prevail against BHM. Loxias Katanadom is made up of 6 Noble houses to assist the king rule and act as governors (the houses have existed from the beginning of the katanadom), 12 generals to safeguard the borders and wage war and 8 lords to protect the people of katanadom. There is also a council made up of 10 mysterious individuals known as the Leviathan Council. they keep the king in check. Weapon/Ability Magicus Rectus Katana He uses the magicus Rectus Katana, which gives him TaxinGladus ability. When he wields it with two hands his hits become 20x stronger than the letter. TaxinGladus This makes Loxias move so fast that he leaves two types of afterimages of his last action. white and red afterimages; white serves to distract the opponent concentration, and red attacks when possible (always from behind). Magicus Katana Mode When Loxias wields the second sword (Black katana), it posses him and sends him into katana mode. in this mode he briefly gets the ability to summon a slightly invisible shield and his black katana becomes a phantom - as a phantom sword wielder he gets the ability to use hand to hand combat summoning black katana at the unbeknownst of his enemies. black katana also exhibits some of the other Magicus swords abilities such as speed, teleportation, sword-field and more to come. Personality Being a king, he's shown as a composed and resolved man who will fight anyone who may threaten his kingdom. Having understood and accepted his responsibilities as a ruler, most of the time he exhibits an enigmatic smile on his face, so that his emotions cannot be read by others. He rarely speaks while fighting and does not seem to worry about his enemies' conditions, except only when fighting in his dominion. Battles Vs Craziest God Vs Wizard Ninja Vs ShadowRose Vs AAlbusUUmbra }} Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?38186 Category:RHG Category:Inactive